


Take It Out!

by Iolite666



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Creampie, Knotting, M/M, Pregnancy Scare, Trans Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Trans Male Character, Vaginal tearing, graphic description of rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 10:43:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21034961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolite666/pseuds/Iolite666
Summary: tfw ur discord server has a kinkmeme channel and you take things Way Too Far, please pay attention to warnings and tags





	Take It Out!

“I, FUCK, take it out! It won’t fucking fit!”

Above him, Seteth didn’t respond, eyes glazed over as he looked down at the girth of his cock pushing into Felix’s cunt, dry skin rubbing uncomfortably inside but the friction was  _ heavenly _ against his cock and as he pushed in more, his eyes closed in exultation as a primal growl of satisfaction rumbled up from his throat.

“Ah, hahhhhh, hah…” Tears were pricking at his eyes, but Felix refused to let them fall, refused Seteth the satisfaction of seeing that vulnerability. But the pain was so sharp, so  _ raw _ , his body reacted beyond his control, and each time he unintentionally clenched around Seteth he gritted his teeth and winced and the intense throb of white hot pain racing up his spine.  _ Goddess, this hurt _ .

Felix’s lips cracked as he pulled a wry smile up onto his face at the irony of his own thoughts. Saying the Goddess’ name when one of her most devoted servants had him pinned to the floor and was pushing his cock in dry, not caring a single bit for him. Ha. Some Goddess she was if she allowed this to happen.

“Mrrrnrrnrrr… So tight…” Felix shuddered. Fucking disgusting. Seteth was no divine servant of the Goddess, just a filthy beast on top of him rutting its hips to find release, a warm hole to cum in.

Seteth slid ever deeper, resistance only growing as he pushed into Felix’s cunt further, his body largely unresponsive to the girth inside of him except for clenching to push it  _ out.  _ When Seteth thrust his hips, Felix found himself praying despite the irony of it all, begging for divine intervention to smite Seteth down on top of him, a deserved punishment. And yet… he could feel himself starting to get wetter, just slightly, as Seteth’s tip grazed against the walls of his cunt, and he cursed. Stupid fucking body, taking satisfaction out of being  _ raped _ .

“Ghrk-! What the  _ fuck _ is that?!”

Something was pushing at the entrance of his cunt, something hot, thick, and  _ throbbing _ . Seteth groaned above him and the pressure against his pussy increased, the pain exploding in his entire lower half, ricocheting up his spine and back down to pool in his gut, a sickly, nauseating feeling.

“ah-AAAAAAAHHHHHH--” Felix screamed, body jolting upwards as Seteth  _ shoved _ hard, the thickness that had momentarily throbbed beneath him forced its way in and through the blinding pain, Felix could feel himself tear, wetness of a different caliber trickling out of him down his thighs. 

There was no time for the pain to subside before Seteth  _ pulsed  _ inside of him, the large…  _ thing _ at the base of his cock throbbing in time to a frantic heartbeat, and stinging washed over his cunt as Seteth began to release… inside… of him…

  
At that, Felix finally broke, a  _ wail _ escaping his throat, the idea of this resulting in pregnancy, something so far beyond his control, scared him so much, he could control this, compartmentalise, but a child…? He thrashed under Seteth’s weight, to no avail. His breath hitched as sobs poured from his throat, at last unbidden, his movements slowing to pathetically pulling on Seteth’s clothes and beating his fists against his chest as the man continued to grunt and groan over him. Fuck, he was  _ ruined _ .


End file.
